


Why Not Both?

by Liviangel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviangel/pseuds/Liviangel
Summary: You won the Galar Championship cup many years ago and at the same time you also somehow caught the eye of two of the strongest Pokemon trainers in the region. Raihan and Leon are both vastly different and yet able to exist in perfect harmony. Both trainers wanted their own little champion to be theirs and also wanted each other but had too much pride to admit it. It took you to come into this tension to sort things out and ultimately discovered that both men had tons of love for you and tons of love for each other.It’s been a wild ride figuring things out and discovering the dynamics of all of your personalities but every day has been an adventure.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Why Not Both?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute simple fic that I mostly started writing to get all my headcanons out. It's just romantic and fluffy right now but I'm thinking about making it darker or more sensual later, or just writing that in a different fic if I want to keep this one light.

It had been several years since you won the Galar championship and taken over Leon’s place as the undefeated champion. You were swamped with responsibilities and constant trials of your strength and patience. But you were more than capable to take on the challenges and you become a region-wide favorite. You also somehow caught the eye of two of the strongest Pokemon trainers in the region. Raihan and Leon both vastly different and yet able to exist in perfect harmony. Both trainers wanted their own little champion to be theirs and also wanted each other but had too much pride to admit it. It took you to come into this tension to sort things out and ultimately discovered that both men had tons of love for you and tons of love for each other. Over time your relationship with the other trainers started to develop and ultimately fell into place for all three of you. You’ve all been happily dating each other for months now and although the public isn’t aware of it most of the other gym trainers know as well and are completely supportive. It’s been a wild ride figuring things out and discovering the dynamics of all of your personalities but every day has been an adventure.

“Mmg…y/n” grunted Raihan. He was stirring from his night of rest. You looked at his face and admired his one sharp tooth that always seemed to stick out. You gently brought your hands up and squished his cheeks between your hands. It was always a pleasure seeing him soft and vulnerable like this and also being able to actually touch his face without being on your tippy-toes since he was so much taller than you. He moved one of his hands up to yours and gently caressed the small fingers. “Good morning y/n” he said moving his head towards you so he could tuck it under your chin.

“Going back to bed so soon?” you joked while stroking his tousled hair back past his ear. “You know you have to get ready soon. You don’t want to miss your train like last time.”

He let out an exasperated sigh “That was Leon’s fault.” You heard Leon shuffle behind you and groan.

“It was not my fault you missed your train.” Leon let out a breathy laugh. “It’s not my fault I’m just so irresistible,” he said exaggerating a grander tone. Leon wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his chest until your body was nuzzled against most of his body. He gently nibbled at your neck making you shiver slightly from the warm breath that danced around sensitive skin.

“Whoever’s fault it was, it doesn’t matter,” you laughed, “that doesn’t change the fact that you need to get ready soon so you don’t miss your train again.” Raihan let out a disappointed groan.

“I don’t want to go,” he groaned. Raihan was to leave for a few days to go to a wild area in a far region of Galar that isn’t highly populated by many people. They’ve been having difficulties with a mysterious Pokemon that appears and sounds very dragonlike. Your specialty isn’t in dragon type Pokemon so you brought the project over to Raihan to see if he would be willing to take it, he agreed wholeheartedly as he would never admit it but he enjoyed helping you out with champion responsibilities. He was an extremely capable and innovative trainer but he sometimes gets a little overwhelmed with himself, which is why you think he may have never been able to surpass Leon when he was champion.

“You said that you would do this for me,” you cooed pulling him closer to you and Leon until you were properly squished between both of the men in your bed.

“Yes I know, but then I don’t get to see either of you for a few days,” he murmured. Raihan wasn’t the type to discuss vulnerable feelings but you could tell that he was still soft from waking up and hasn’t had time to properly build up his walls. You appreciate how strong Raihan is and how well he can keep himself composed but you love when he’s more open like this. It really shows how deeply he cares for both you and Leon.

“We’ll be here when you get back baby,” you said while pulling his face up towards yours until your lips were just barely touching. His eyes shot open for a moment and you stared deeply into the aqua irises focused on you. “Would this make you feel better?” you pulled Raihan’s face up to yours locking his lips against yours in a gentle long kiss. You felt him relax into your kiss as he pushed your mouth open with his tongue. You happily let him explore your kiss deeper and push against him to try and assert your dominance. Although you try your best Raihan’s tongue always overpowers yours and you hum happily against his mouth. The sensation of his lips on yours is so sweet and yet has an edge of ferocity. His dragon-like strength is never something to be taken lightly. You pulled away unable to hold your breath any longer. You took a quick gasp of air to fill your lungs before once more going back to taste his lips again. You gave one quick kiss and pulled away again. You littered small kisses across his face and drew your lips down across his chin to his neck where you nibbled lightly leaving a tiny red mark.

“Mmm, yeah,” Raihan groaned happily. Beside you, Leon propped himself up on an elbow before reaching over you to stroke at Raihan’s messy bed hair. His hand pushed a few more strands behind Raihan’s ear before cupping the back of his head and pushing it upwards. Soon all you could see was a huge mass of blue fluffy hair cover your face has Leon reached over you to engage Raihan in a loving kiss. Leon pulled away and moved back behind you, he stopped briefly to kiss your forehead before returning to his big spoon position behind you.

“Y/n’s right Raihan, we’re not going anywhere, we’ll be here when you get home,” Leon said. “Just make quick work of whatever is bothering that area and then come home.”

“Easier said than done,” Raihan scoffed. Raihan pushed himself up and pulled himself away from the cuddle puddle. His warmth left your front side cold and wanting more but you also had to get up at some point and you knew you would never get up with two of the most handsome men in Galar holding you. Raihan pushed his legs over the bed before standing up and letting out a large yawn. He reached both of his arms up to the ceiling before collapsing them downwards. You watched him with intensive eyes watching how the muscles in his shoulders moved with his movements and the intensity of his well-defined figure as a result of extraneous training for several years. He moved away from the bed towards the bathroom probably to start his morning routine. You stayed in bed, Leon still tightly clutching your midsection with his toned arms. He began to stir a bit more and moved away from you slightly. You turned your head and body to face him so you could see his warm face and hopefully entice him to get up and start getting ready too. 

“Are you gonna get up soon?” you said to him. This enticed him to open his eyes slowly to give you an endearing stare.

“Only if I get what Raihan got to get him up,” Leon joked. You laughed lightly and brought your hands up to his face to cup his cheeks between your palms. You pulled him closer to your face and paused briefly right before you touched your lips to his to let out a satisfied hum. Leon closed the distance between you and interlocked your lips with his, he was gentle at first enjoying the warmth of your mouth on his. You pushed deeper into the kiss and felt his arms tighten their grip around you pulling your body flush up against his. You hummed happily into the kiss before pulling away and again littering kisses all over his face. You worked your way down and kissed down his neck until getting close to his collarbone. You stopped to take a moment to enact a devious plan. You stuck your tongue out and gave a long sloppy lick all the way up his neck.

“Gross y/n!” Leon yelled. You quickly pushed yourself out of his arms and tried to make your way over to the bed in a mad dash. Just as your feet were about to touch the floor you feel an arm hook around your torso and pull you back with tremendous strength. “You’re not getting away with that!” Leon laughed. He pinned you down on the bed with his body weight and gave a giant sloppy lick across your cheek like an excited Yamper.

“Nooooo! I’m sorry,” you yelled through laughs and breathes as you flailed your arms every which direction and tried to squirm out from underneath him. He let you go after admiring the wet spot of saliva he left on your cheek. You promptly wiped your face with your sleeve once your arms were released. Leon pushed himself off of you and inched his way towards the end of the bed. He stood up and went over to the bathroom to start his morning routine alongside Raihan. You lay on the bed for a moment watching him walk around before he stops and turns to face you.

“Are you going to get out of bed miss?” he asks kiddingly.

“I’m getting up too.” you smile at him and push yourself up off the soft sheets. You crawl over to the end of the bed and touch your feet to the plush carpet of your apartment. Both of the boys had come over to your apartment the other night to get some time together before Raihan went off on his project. Raihan already packed his suitcase and brought it with him so that he would be ready to leave from the train station in your area. Leon made his way over to the bathroom where Raihan was bent over brushing his teeth in the short mirror. You watched as Leon gave a loving slap to Raihan’s butt and move over to the other corner of the sink to look at his hair in the mirror. You pushed yourself the rest of the way up and opted to move into the kitchen instead of the slowly crowding bathroom.

Your kitchen was small but functional, you never thought that you would have two huge men to feed so you didn’t even think about kitchen size when you were looking at apartments. Either way, you worked with what you had and started to get some pans and bowls down from the cupboard to start on some simple breakfast. You figured pancakes and eggs would be fine for today’s breakfast.  
While you were pouring the batter into the skillet you heard Raihan shuffle into the kitchen area. You looked over your shoulder at the now fully clothed and cleaned up Raihan, his hair was pulled back but he hadn’t put on his iconic orange headband yet. 

“You look good baby,” you said lovingly.

“I look like this every day, y/n.” he laughed.

“I know, but that just means you look good every day,” you smiled. He made his way over to you. You were still wearing one of Leon’s oversized t-shirts and some pink underwear unlike the now fully-clothed dragon trainer getting very close to you. He placed a hand above you so that he was completely towering over your much smaller figure.

“You better be careful,” he snickered, “I might want to eat you for breakfast instead of what you’re making.” he pulled your chin up with a gentle hand and gave you a quick peck on your lips before moving away and finding a seat at the table. Your cheeks flushed and you felt warmth pooling in your ears. Even though it’s been a while since you all started dating you still get so flustered when one of these men is just too sexy for their own good. At a loss for words, you simply laughed and went back to the batter that was lightly bubbling in the pan.

“How do you want your eggs?” you asked plainly.

“Whatever you want y/n,” he said as he scrolled through his many social media accounts on his Rotom phone.

“Scrambled it is then,” you said before starting to crack eggs into a wide flat skillet. Soon after Leon shuffled through the door, he had his hair pulled back into a low bun. He didn’t have anything extremely important to do today so he opted for a more casual look. His light blue jeans had a few tears in them but it made them so stylish and his t-shirt wasn’t too tight but just enough so that you could see some of his toned muscles through the fabric. He took a seat across from Raihan at the table. While you were busy cooking away you heard them start to engage in casual banter about the project Raihan was embarking on. When you were done you placed a stack of pancakes and a plate of scrambled eggs in front of each man and at your spot. You grabbed the orange juice and syrup and brought over three glasses to the table. 

When you sat down both men thanked you for cooking breakfast and dived into the pancakes in front of them. Underneath the table, Leon would occasionally play with your foot tickling the bottom of it causing you to move abruptly. Leon would chuckle with a mouthful of food and look over at you.

“Are you messing with her?” Raihan asked.

“Only a little bit,” Leon chuckled. This prompted Raihan to go after one of Leon’s bare feet as well. This caused Leon to accidentally kick the bottom of the table with his knee because his feet were extremely ticklish. The dishes shook lightly and all of you laughed out loud at the playful tickling occurring at breakfast. The boys finished before you did but you all sat and talked until you were done.

“Don’t worry about clean up y/n. We’ll take care of it so you can get ready.” Leon said.

“Thank you,” you smiled and stood up from the table. You gave Leon a kiss on the lips and then moved over to the other side of the table to repeat the same for Raihan. “I’ll be out in a little bit.” You moved into your bedroom and opted for some casual wear. You put on a short skirt and some simple thigh high socks to go with it. You decided a casual graphic tee would be fine and threw on the one that had a small Mudkip in the corner pocket. You went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth and hair put on a little bit of makeup and then headed out. The boys were already done with cleanup when you came out and had put all the dishes away and wiped down the table. 

“Are you ready to go Raihan?” you asked.

“Yep, got everything packed yesterday,” he replied. He put on his headband and adjusted his hair in his usual style.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Leon asked as he raised an eyebrow. Leon had always been the mother type growing up with a younger sibling probably did that to his psyche. Both you and Raihan had no such experience.

“Yes mom,” Raihan jokes. You all nodded and shared a laugh before everyone started walking towards the door to head to the train station. Raihan grabbed his suitcase from beside the main entryway and walked outside into the hall. You followed behind him and Leon came out shortly after. You locked the door behind him and walked out into the hall boyfriends in tow. You guys took the back exit of the building to avoid the busy main roads and gathering too much-unwanted attention from fans walking in the street. We were all careful to take the back roads to the train station. We stopped in a back path a few blocks from the station.

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” Raihan huffed. You ran up to him and enveloped his body as best as you could. Taking in his warmth and his scruffy scent. His arms wrapped around your small figure and pulled you flush against him. He nuzzled his face into the top of your head. Breathing deeply and slowly to savor the moment and enjoy the feel of you against him.

“I’ll miss you,” you cooed sadly. Burying your head into his shirt and squeezing a little tighter.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said lovingly, he began placing small kisses on your head before moving down to your forehead where he brushed some of your bangs out of the way. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he kissed you lightly on the lips. It was much too short for your taste and you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back towards you interlocking your lips again this time much deeper and for longer. You pulled back and wiggled your way out of his arms. But not before he could give you one last squeeze. You moved aside so that he could wish Leon goodbye as well.

“Be safe out there, don't be rash,” Leon said.

“I won’t,” Raihan replied. Leon walked up to him and put his arms around the taller man. They held each other for a long time before Raihan pulled his head away slightly to give Leon a deep kiss. You stood for a moment watching them embrace. When Raihan pulled away from Leon’s mouth he motioned for you to come closer. Before grabbing your arm and pulling you between the two men. Sandwiched between two of the most incredible people in the world your heart couldn’t help but beat a little faster. Raihan gave one last hug to both of you and then let go. He grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the station. You and Leon stood and watched him go, right as he was about the leave the back path he looked back and waved beaming a huge smile to both of us.

“Be good you two,” he laughed. Before walking completely out of the path and onto the main road. Unlike Leon, you didn’t have to walk Raihan to the station so he didn't get lost. You and Leon stood for one moment more before grabbing hands and walking back down the path towards your apartment.

“Do you want to sleepover at my place for the next couple of days?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, I would like that,” you answered. You both walked fingers interlaced back to your home so you could pack and get ready for the next couple of days.


End file.
